


Good Day

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: Both Asra and Apprentice walked hand in hand through the streets of Vesuvia, happily chatting about everything and anything as they made their way towards their favorite place to get the best bread ever.





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it on Tumblr: https://eldaryandy.tumblr.com/post/180486474310/hi-andy-i-love-your-work-and-you-as-a-human-being

Both Asra and Apprentice walked hand in hand through the streets of Vesuvia, happily chatting about everything and anything as they made their way towards their favorite place to get the best bread ever.

“Oh! Asra, Apprentice! Good morning! I just got out of the oven a batch of you guys’ favorite bread!” The bread’s man, as Asra and Apprentice used to call him, greeted them as he placed some of the freshly made bread in a bag for them to take home.

The two of them thanked and paid the bread’s man, walking away right after in direction to their home, were Faust happily waited for them.

With tea obviously prepared by Apprentice and the table put by Asra, the two of them sat on the chairs beside each other, eating and drinking their beverages in a comfortable silence while Faust went upstairs.

Their fingers intertwined once they finished eating, simply enjoying the comfortable quietness that surrounded them and the warm sunlight that passed through the window behind them and softly painted their backs before their day actually started.

Soon after,  Faust appeared in their sight once again and made her way towards Asra’s and Apprentice’s intertwined fingers, resting her tail around them.

Chuckling at Faust’s cute behaviour, Asra and Apprentice looked at each other and smiled before slowly flustering their eyes as their lips came in contact with each other in a slow, feather-like kiss.

The two smiled in the middle of their kiss and they knew right away that it would be a good day.


End file.
